Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to caps for medical connectors and more specifically relates to caps that can be used to protect the sterility of unconnected medical connectors, such as connectors that may be used for fluid flow or for fluid delivery systems. Some embodiments are directed to caps for medical connectors that include elongated male portions.
Related Art
Bloodstream infections, such as may be caused by microorganisms that enter patients via intravascular catheters, are a significant cause of illness and excess medical costs. A substantial number of such infections occur in U.S. intensive care units annually. Additionally, a significant fraction of these infections result in death.
Guidelines from the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention describe various ways to limit bloodstream infections in hospital, outpatient, and home care settings. The guidelines address issues such as hand hygiene, catheter site care, and admixture preparation. However, despite these guidelines, such infections continue to plague healthcare systems at relatively unchanged rates.
Impregnating catheters with various antimicrobial agents is one approach for reducing these infections. Impregnated catheters, however, provide less than satisfactory results. Additionally, some microbes have developed resistance to the various antimicrobial agents used in the catheters. Other systems and approaches have also been developed, but these likewise suffer from a variety of limitations and drawbacks.